dc_televised_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman
The Princess of the Amazons, Wonder Woman is one of Earth Two's most powerful defenders of peace and equality and a member of the Justice Society of America. She is the daughter of Zeus and the Amazon Queen Hippolyta, who rules over the island of Themyscira. Biography Early Life Diana was born to the Queen of the Amazons Hippolyta, and the Olympian God Zeus. In her youth Diana would be raised by her mother and live as a member of a tribe of women named the Amazons, native to the paradise Island of Themyscira, a secluded island set in the middle of a vast ocean. Captain Steve Trevor's plane crashed on the island and he was found alive but unconscious by Diana. Diana had him nursed back to health and fell in love with him. It was soon decided that in order to maintain their isolation Steve would need to be returned to the world of men, but one among the Amazons would escort him. After secretly competing in a contest to determine which Amazonian would travel with Steve, Diana won and her mother hesitantly allowed her to go. She then safely returns Steve Trevor back to his home, and after seeing the outside world for the first time Diana decided that she wanted to learn from it. She and Steve then start dating in the outside world for a number of years, until one day Steve proposed to her and Diana accepted. A few months later the pair got married and made plans for their future and perhaps even starting a family. Tragedy Fuels Vengeance One day while Diana is working at her job as a a nurse, the evil Meta-Human known as Zoom, attacks Steve's Air Force base and slaughters a large majority of the personnel, including Steve. A few hours after the attack, Diana traveled to the base and found Steve's corpse. Upon seeing her husbands dead body and holding it in her arms, Diana is consumed with grief and hopes to avenge her fallen husband. To this end, Diana returns to Themyscira to enlist the aid of her mother in stopping the force that threatens mans world. Hippolyta refused because she did not believe that the threat of mans own making was their concern. Diana was furious but still understood her mothers need to protect her people, so in order to protect the outside world, Diana procured armor once worn by the goddess Athena. Using the armor as her own, Diana returned to the world of man a few days after Zoom was turned into Black Flash, and set forth a campaign to rid mans world of such evil from rising ever again. Activities as Wonder Woman Wonder Woman then took part in a variety of adventures, across Earth Two, often facing threats of both her world and the world of man. Her most common foes during this period would be the remainder of Zoom's Meta-Human forces left behind on Earth Two, led by a tiger-like Meta-Human called the Cheetah. Even these threats would not be the most difficult of Diana's as her hardest challenges still lied with the corrupt gods and those who serve them. Powers and Abilities Divine Empowerment: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Flight * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Stamina * Enhanced Healing Factor * Oneness With Fire * Empathy * Charisma * Animal Empathy * Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Vision ** Enhanced Sense of Smell ** Enhanced Hearing Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Wisdom of Athena: ** Multilingualism ** Master Tactician and Strategist ** Diplomacy * Aviation: Expert pilot. Can fly the Invisible Jet with ease. * Master combatant: ** Archery ** Swordsmanship ** Lassoing ** Throwing: Diana is an expert at using her tiara as a boomerang. Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Piercing Weapons: Diana is extremely resistant to blunt force attacks and has a vast tolerance for pain. However, she is more vulnerable to piercing weapons, such as arrows and bullets. Equipment * Bracelets of Submission * Gold Armor: * Lasso of Truth Transportation * Invisible Jet Weapons * Lasso of Truth Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Justice Society of America Category:Amazons Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Military Personnel Category:Doctors Category:Earth - 2